


Just One Universe

by MarsHunter06



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, but ultimately you're duncney trash, when you ship both duncney and trentney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: 5 universes where duncney is canon and a +1 where trentney is finally real





	1. High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anything about me, then you know I'm a sucker for trentney. But... duncney is the real otp. I'm sorry Trent...

“Great, he’s here… Again.”

Right on cue, the school’s favorite delinquent walks into the library during fifth period, where he knows Courtney would be. She’s one of the librarian’s assistants, along with her best friend Trent. Ever since junior year started, when Courtney accidentally ran into Duncan in the hallway and he saved her from falling on the floor in front of everyone, he would not leave her alone. Some call it love at first sight, but she called it an annoyance. There is no way Duncan is into her that way. He just finds it funny to see “little Miss Perfect” mess up, so any chance he gets, he comes to bug her. This includes leaving his study hall class to find his princess in the library.

 

“Why so glum, Princess? Didn’t think you’d miss me that much.”

 

“As if. I have more important things to worry about.”

 

There they go again, bickering about things that didn’t really matter. Truth be told, Trent gets tired of watching the two of them dance around each other. He knows Courtney better than anyone; she was smitten and he hated it. Trent always thought that he would marry his childhood best friend and he held onto the hope that she would realize her feelings for him one day. Sadly, she never noticed because she was always too busy with  _ Duncan _ . He just didn’t get it. What was so great about the guy? They were complete opposites! Even now, as they’re arguing, Trent can see that Courtney doesn’t really mean it when she calls him a “disgusting ogre”. If it was any other person, she would’ve just left instead of continuing the fight, but this was  _ Duncan _ . 

 

She finally does decides to end the fight and walks toward Trent to help him put back some of the books that had been returned. Duncan glares at Trent— he never did like the guy. The feeling was mutual, after all, they were rivals. As Courtney angrily shoves the books back into place, she rants to Trent about how much she hates Duncan.

 

“Ugh! The nerve of him! How could he even say such a thing? I don’t know why I put up with him!”

 

“Why  _ do _ you put up with him?”

 

Courtney stops dead in her tracks.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Court, I know you. You don’t put up with anyone’s shit, so why Duncan’s?”

 

“It’s not like I want to! I’m his freaking tutor! I  _ have _ to help him!”

 

“But you don’t have to tutor him.”

 

“Of course I  _ have _ to. He asked me to!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you  _ have _ to say yes.”

 

She doesn’t say anything after that. She didn’t know what to say… Trent was right, she really didn’t have to tutor Duncan. She just did. Most of the time it wasn’t awful, in fact, she actually enjoyed it— when he would listen, that is. She found that he wasn’t as dumb as he wanted everyone to believe he was. He actually had a brain; he’s actually pretty smart. 

 

Trent takes the last book out of her hand and places it neatly on the shelf. She still wasn’t saying anything. He sighs, and knows he’s going to have to apologize and ask her to say something; but she beats him to it.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t make me say it again, Trent.”

 

“Right  _ about _ ?”

 

“Duncan. I don’t have to put up with him, but I do.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I think you know why.”

 

He did know why, but it seems he just wanted to break his own heart so that he could finally move on. Not that he would. There was no moving on from her. In this universe, and every universe out there, he knew that she was the one for him. It’s too bad he’s not the one for her. 

 

“Hey, Princess, are you done with Travis over there? I need help with my English project.”

 

“His name is Trent! You’re unbelievable… ugh. I’ll be right there.”

 

She starts to leave, but Trent holds her back. She looks up at him in confusion. 

 

“Don’t— don’t go.”

 

“I’m not going to kill him, Trent. Don’t worry.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“What is it, then?”

 

Now was his chance to say something; he could confess to her. Maybe then she would finally realize that the one for her has been by her side this entire time. He opens his mouth to tell her, but he gets interrupted. It was like Duncan knew what Trent wanted to do, so naturally, he decided to ruin it. He shoves past Trent and pulls Courtney away while she protests.

 

“What are you doing, Duncan!? Let me go!”

 

“No can do, I’m tired of waiting. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave.”

 

Trent watches as the two of them argue and walk further away from him. He sighs, knowing it was hopeless. It’s only a matter of time before she falls for her so-called “enemy”.

—

“This is a load of bullshit. This is a classic? Says who? It’s not realistic at all.”

 

“Duncan, it’s Shakespeare. Everyone knows Romeo and Juliet.”

 

“Don’t tell me you buy into this crap too, Princess. I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

“It’s not crap. It’s one of his most famous plays! Besides, it’s supposed to be romantic.”

 

“You think this is  _ romantic _ ? You’ve been hanging out with Elvis too much.”

 

“His name is Trent.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Point is— if Romeo really did love Juliet, he would’ve fought harder for her instead of just killing himself.”

 

“He thought she was dead!”

 

“He didn’t think to actually check? Or mourn? Seriously, the dude was a moron.”

 

“Says the most impatient guy I know.”

 

“I would wait for you, Princess.”

 

“Yeah right… wait a minute— What did you say?”

 

“I said I would wait for you. You know, make sure that you didn’t really die. Then you’d wake up and we’re free to do whatever.”

 

“I am not Juliet, and even if I was, you definitely would not be my Romeo.”

 

“Please, we both know you dig me.”

 

“ _ As if _ . There’s no way.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“That’s not what you said last night.”

 

“I was not with you last night! Don’t spread these lies! Someone could actually believe you!”

 

“So? Face it, babe, it’s you and me till the end. Don’t pretend you never thought about it.”

 

“I haven’t, and I don’t think I ever will.”

 

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. She slams the textbook shut and walks over to where Trent and her belongings were.

 

“Tough session?”

 

“It was the usual. We study, then we argue, and I leave.”

 

“It sounded like it.”

 

“I can’t believe he actually thinks that he would be my Romeo.”

 

“You’re not a Juliet, Court. You’re definitely not a damsel.”

 

“Damn right I’m not.”

 

The two of them walk out of the library together as they make plans to go to a concert. Before they could decide on a meeting time, Courtney manages to trip over her feet. Trent reaches to grab her, but someone already beat him to it. Just like the first day of junior year, Duncan saves his princess from falling. This time, right before hitting the first steps of the stairs.

 

Courtney felt someone’s arms loop around her, stopping her from facing gravity’s work. She opens her eyes to see striking blue eyes staring back at her. She’s always did love his eyes— from the first moment she saw them three months ago. He was still holding onto her, a strange expression on his face. She doesn’t know how long they stayed in that position, but eventually, they hear Trent clear his throat, snapping them back to reality. She immediately pulls away from him and keeps some distance.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anytime, Princess.”

 

He walks away first and she’s left watching him.

—

Ever since the second time Duncan saved Courtney from falling, things have changed between the two. They no longer argued as much. And it was strange. So strange in fact, they started actually getting along. Trent watches as Duncan continues to look for Courtney every fifth period. Instead of being annoyed, she would be happy to see him. The two would then sit together while she helped him study. Sometimes they would talk, but most of the time, it was silent. Trent wished that today they wouldn’t speak, and he wished he didn’t hear their conversation.

 

“Hey, Princess.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When are we going to tell everyone?”

 

“Shh! Someone could hear you.”

 

“Well, maybe they should. I’m tired of hiding. Unless…”

 

“Unless what?”

 

“You don’t think I’m good enough for you.”

 

“You know that’s not true, Duncan.”

 

“Then why are we hiding our relationship?”

 

“Because I’m not ready to tell him.”

 

“He has to know sometime. Besides, you two are supposed to be best friends.”

 

They were talking about  _ him _ . Trent feels his entire world crumbling as he realizes what this means. He’s already lost her. He wants to confront them. How did this even happen? When did this even happen? How did he not know?

 

The truth is, deep down, he always knew; he was just living in denial. She stopped wanting to hang out after school and she would even go as far as missing some of his gigs.

 

“Duncan, it’s not that simple.”

 

“He’ll get over it.”

 

“ _ Duncan _ . That’s not fair, and you know it. How would you feel if this happened to you?”

 

“Like shit. I’ve been living it for the last two years.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look, just because you didn’t know I existed before this year doesn’t mean it was the same for me.”

 

“You knew me before?”

 

“How could I not? You’re “little Miss Perfect”; everyone knows you. The first time I saw you was freshman year. We were in homeroom together, not that you noticed.”

 

“I would’ve remember that.”

 

“You were too busy with your  _ best friend _ . I hated him. I always thought you two would end up together, and I never thought I would have a chance with you. Especially not while he was there.”

 

“I really can’t believe this.”

 

“Look, it’s your choice, Princess. I just don’t wanna pretend anymore. I waited to have you and now that I finally do, I can’t even call you mine.”

 

The two of them go back to studying, but the damage was already done. Trent heard every last word. He didn’t know that he wasn’t the only one pining after Courtney this whole time. Duncan wasn’t so different from him after all.

—

After school, Courtney and Trent end up walking home together since they live so close to one another. This is when she decides to drop the bomb on him. Truth be told, she was tired of hiding too. Plus, she knows she can’t make Duncan wait forever.

 

“Trent, I have something to tell you.”

 

“If it’s about Duncan, then I already know.”

 

“... how did you find out?”

 

“He’s not exactly the quietest person. Besides, I work in the library too.”

 

“I’m sorry… I meant to tell you sooner. I just… I didn’t know how to.”

 

“It’s okay, Court, I’m not mad. I know that we aren’t meant to be anything more than friends.”

 

“That doesn’t make it suck any less. You know, I always hoped that it would be you.”

 

“But it’s not.”

 

She grabs his hand and squeezes it. They stop walking and she smiles up at him.

 

“Maybe not in this universe, but there’s gotta be one where we’re together.”

 

He smiles back at her. She always knew what to say to make him feel better; it’s why he fell in love with her. 

 

“I hope we’re happy together.”

 

“Of course we are, because we’re friends first.”


	2. Music Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They write love songs and their chemistry is intense. Trentney has to be real right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wish we got to see them actually sing together.

Courtney and Trent. Everyone knows who they are: the most popular duo to ever grace the top of the billboard charts. Their first single “Just One Universe” took the music industry by storm, it was an instant hit! Their voices meshed and complemented each other wonderfully— truly a match made in heaven. Their fans have lovingly coined the ship  _ Trentney _ , in hopes that the two would announce their relationship publicly soon. However, since the duo was discovered, the two have been very private about their lives. They only make posts about each other or their music; it’s no wonder why everyone thinks they’re an item. Sometimes Trent even thinks they’re actually together… unfortunately, it’s only wishful thinking. No matter how much he loves her, she would never be his. No, she would always belong to  _ him _ : Duncan. Truth be told, Trent doesn’t know what Courtney sees in the guy. They’re total opposites, and they’re constantly bickering! He doesn’t understand. They’ve written enough songs about love, and it was never painted like the way Duncan  _ claims _ to love Courtney.

 

Sometimes Trent hates the guy—really. If Duncan didn’t exist, then he knows Courtney would be his. She fell in love with Duncan when they were kids and they’ve been together ever since. If only Trent had met her before he did, then maybe their story would be different.

 

He tries to get rid of the negative thoughts in his mind, they’re supposed to be working on a song together. It was close to three in the morning, but Courtney always had random inspirations and would wake Trent up for a writing session. He never minds it. He would do anything for her— including driving twenty minutes in the dead of night, and the freezing cold, just to make one song. 

 

“Okay, so I think we’ve got a few good lines, but what about the chorus?”

 

Trent looks down at the notebook in front of them and frowns. He completely zoned out while she was writing, but now that he’s looking at it, none of it made sense to him.

 

“Hey, Court, what kind of song did you say it was again?”

 

“A love song, of course, silly. What else do we write? And don’t mention “Jump Off a Bridge”. I was really angry, okay? Besides, it still did well.”

 

“I mean... that is what we write normally, but I just don’t see how these lines are about love.”

 

Now it was her turn to frown. How could he not see it? It was so obvious!

 

“What’s so confusing about it?”

 

“Well… just read the lines again. I just don’t understand.”

 

_ You make me sick _

 

_ I can hardly breathe _

 

_ You’re not my type _

 

_ This is just a cruel joke _

 

_ I hate you _

 

_ But maybe we’re both idiots _

 

_ What if I told you, we’re not a fairytale? _

 

_ Don’t call me princess, cause I’m a goddamn queen _

 

_ “ _ Okay I know this isn’t exactly in order, but what aren’t you seeing?”

 

“Court, have you been sleeping okay? This is not what a normal person would think is a love song.”

 

“Sure, it’s unconventional, but it’s still a love song.”

 

“Okay, you’re gonna have to…”

 

Before he can finish his sentence, he’s interrupted by Duncan who decides to barge into the writers’ room. A room he’s specifically been told is forbidden to enter when they’re working on a song… this wasn’t going to end well. Trent can hear Courtney screaming at him already. Surprisingly enough, she doesn’t yell. In fact, she didn’t even seem upset at all.

 

“You’re up late again Princess. Hey Trent.”

 

“Hey Duncan.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep and you knew that. Not that it stopped you from sleeping.”

 

He walks over to sit next to Courtney and casually puts his arm around her. She rolls her eyes, but doesn’t stop him.

 

“I was tired. Besides, there’s no way to get you to sleep when you’re in one of these moods.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too, babe.”

 

She ignores him and chooses to turn to Trent instead. She needed to get him on board with the song. Honestly, how does he  _ not _ get it?

 

“Okay, here, why don’t I explain it to you.”

 

She doesn’t get to explain anything before she’s rudely interrupted by Duncan again. He was leaning over, looking at the notebook when he let out a large burp right in Courtney’s face. She immediately pushes him away and scoots farther down the loveseat.

 

“Ew! Ugh! You make me sick. That’s so disgusting, Duncan!”

 

“Oh come on, that was a good one!”

 

“Is everything just a joke to you!?”

 

He just shrugs and smiles at her, which only makes her more angry. As she continues to yell at him, Trent looks back at the notebook and that’s when everything clicks. How could he be so blind? She really  _ is _ writing a love song. It was  _ their _ love song.

 

“Chill out, Princess, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Do not call me Princess right now!”

 

She wasn’t a princess— no. She is a _goddamn_ _queen_ , and Duncan is her king. They’re not a fairytale. They would never have that kind of life. Yet, they still had a love as intense and true as something out of a storybook. 

 

“Ugh. I swear, sometimes I don’t know why we’re still together.”

 

“Face it, babe, it’s you and me forever. In every universe.”

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

 

“Yeah, me neither. You got lucky.”

 

She glares at him, but she doesn’t mean it. She never does. It was clear to Trent that she loves him.

 

“I think I get it now, Court.”

 

Hearing this, she quickly turns her attention back to Trent. Finally! He gets it!

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, it’s super obvious. It’s about Duncan.”

 

Upon hearing his name, Duncan tries to peek at what Courtney wrote, but she rips the page out and crumbles it.

 

“As if. He’s so not my type.”

 

Duncan reaches for Courtney’s hand. She thinks he’s after the paper, so she switches it to her right to keep it away from him, but it still doesn’t deter him. He grabs her left hand instead, and holds it up.

 

“If I’m not your type, then why did you agree to marry me?”

 

He was rubbing it in her face now. It’s true, she did marry him. Lucky bastard.

 

“Just admit that you’re crazy about me and that I’m the only one you think about. Feel free to go into detail.”

 

“I’d sooner admit I’m an idiot than say any of that.”

 

“You didn’t deny it.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m an idiot that’s crazy about you. You’re the only one for me, Princess.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile at that, he was right, she was just being stubborn. He moves closer to her and gives her a quick kiss to prove his point. A quick kiss soon turns into more since neither of them have any self control. Trent has to clear his throat to remind them that he was still in the room. Courtney blushes and immediately tries to get some distance, but Duncan isn’t having it. He keeps his arm around her.

 

“I think I can add some lines to this.”

 

“Go for it, Trent. I need some help with it.”

 

She hands him the crumpled up paper that she still somehow managed to hold on to. He smooths the page out then titles the song “I Can Hardly Breathe” and adds his own lines in between.

 

_ You make me sick _

 

_ I can’t watch the scene before me _

 

_ I can hardly breathe _

 

_ Some things, you can’t unsee _

 

_ You’re not my type _

 

_ But that’s a lie _

 

_ This is just a cruel joke _

 

_ I wish you would tell him goodbye _

 

_ I hate you _

 

_ Really you mean love _

 

_ But maybe we’re both idiots _

 

_ I need a sign from above _

 

_ What if I told you, we’re not a fairytale? _

 

_ How could you be so dense? _

 

_ Don’t call me princess, cause I’m a goddamn queen _

 

_ And I can only be your prince _

 

_ I can hardly breathe _

 

_ Don’t you see what you do to me? _

 

_ I worship you in every universe  _

 

_ But maybe we’re just not meant to be _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obvi Mars can’t write songs. I’m sure Trent and Courtney would come up with something way better.


	3. Best Friend’s Girl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Trent just get each other, musically and maybe something more. Too bad the universe isn’t in Trent’s favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they would swear more than I usually write them, so here we have it.

Lately Trent has been feeling guilty, and it was showing in his song writing. He never considered himself a sinner, but for her, he was willing to risk it all. He usually leaves the bad boy antics to his bandmate Duncan… but Trent’s not a bad guy, so why did he want to steal his best bro’s girlfriend?

The first time they met, he was completely caught off guard. Duncan was not the type to have a serious relationship; he’s the fuck ‘em then dump ‘em kind of guy, so when he brought Courtney over just to chill, Trent was surprised. What was even more surprising was how different she was compared to his usual conquests. She’s smart, sophisticated, and absolutely stunning. He’s never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. If perfect existed in the form of a woman, then it’s got to be Courtney. They got along so well, and they had a lot in common. Whenever Trent is hit with major writer’s block, Courtney’s always the one to help him through it— not his other band mates, but her. She understands him in a way that no one else ever could. He only wishes that he could be the one for her, but the universe they lived in was not on his side.

They were fighting, again. Honestly, Trent didn’t really understand their relationship. They were either fighting or fucking, which meant a lot of sleepless nights for him since he was Duncan’s roommate. Tonight, it seems like both would likely happen. Courtney storms through the front door with Duncan chasing after her. He’s yelling at her while she continues toward his room. She was seething with anger. The yelling doesn't stop after they both make it inside the bedroom, if anything, it gets louder once they were in private.

“You’re fucking crazy! What the fuck are you doing?”

“Since I’m too fucking crazy for you, I’m leaving!”

“No you’re not! Put that down!”

“Why should I? You obviously can’t handle me.”

“God damn it, Courtney, will you just fucking stop and listen to me?”

“Why? So you can keep telling me how crazy I am? No thanks.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!”

“What did you mean then!?! You’ve been acting weird all fucking night!”

“I— just don’t leave okay?”

“You’re kidding— that’s all you have to say? You know what? Fuck you! I deserve better.”

She opens the door with her backpack full of her stuff, intending on leaving. She barely takes one full step out of the room before Duncan finally lets out what has been bothering him this whole night. 

“I fucking love you, okay!?”

She immediately drops her bag and turns to face him. 

“What?”

“I said… I love you, Princess.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. Trent couldn’t believe what he heard. Duncan was not the type to fall in love, especially not for someone who seemed completely wrong for him. Someone so opposite from his own branding, yet here he is, completely and hopelessly in love with her. 

“Look, I’m sorry I was acting weird. It just suddenly hit me, okay? I’ve never felt this way before and I just fucked it all up. Please, don’t go. We can…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Courtney was already crashing her lips into his. Their fight was forgotten as they lost themselves in each other. They didn’t even bother to close the door before tearing each other’s clothes off in an effort to make up. Trent has to retire to his room early to try and get away from them. If there was one thing he hated more than them fighting, it was when they were making up.

He was a terrible friend. A good friend wouldn’t want his best bud to break up with his girlfriend so that he could have a shot with her; that was a major bro-code violation. He spent the rest of the night sulking while his roommate was with his dream girl. That’s all she would ever be to him: a dream. 

The next morning, Trent gets up early. There were no more noises coming out of Duncan’s room, so he figures they must be asleep. He decides to take advantage of the quiet to work on some songs. 

Courtney comes out of the bathroom wearing only Duncan’s shirt and she sees that Trent is already awake. She could tell he was having trouble writing some lyrics because he gets this furrow in his brow when he feels stuck. Since she always believed them to be good friends too, she walks over to the dining table and takes a seat opposite of him. He looks up at her and smiles, wishing her a good morning.

“Morning to you too. What’s going on?”

“I’m feeling a little stuck. You should go back to bed, though, I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“I know you, Trent. Besides, I can sleep later. What’s the story here?”

He smiles at that. This was always how she got him through his writer’s block. She knows that every song has a story and if they just follow the plot, then they’ll be able to flow the music along with it.

“I wrote some of it down, you can take a look at it.”

He passes the notebook over to her so that she can read it. In the meantime, he studies her… Big mistake on his part. It only feeds into his jealousy as he sees all the marks left on her skin from the night before. He could see all the love bites on her neck trailing lower to where he knows more would be on her chest. He hates himself for being upset at this, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want to think about all the things they did. All the things that he would never be able to do with her.

“It’s about a girl.”

“Huh?”

“The song. It’s about a girl. Tell me about her.”

“Yeah, it is. She’s the most amazing girl I know. She’s beautiful, intelligent, has a great heart, ambitious, and loyal.”

“You love her.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then why is this story so sad?”

“Because I can’t have her. She belongs to someone else.”

Maybe because she’s smart or maybe because she’s always known, but Courtney figures out who the song is about. It’s a goddamn tragedy, really. In another lifetime, they could be together, but this wasn’t the right timeline.

“Do you believe in alternate universes?”

“I can’t say that I really thought about it.”

“Well, I do. There’s too many unknowns out there for us to be the only universe. There has to be another; many others.”

“What are you saying?”

“Just because you didn’t get the girl in this universe, doesn’t mean there isn’t one where you’re happy with her. Maybe you just haven’t found your person in this timeline.”

“No, I know it’s her. In this universe and every single universe that exists out there.”

“That should be in a song.”

They both smile at that. This is how he feels so sure she is the one for him; moments like this when they can talk without saying everything out loud. They just understood each other. 

Courtney goes back to Duncan’s room shortly after that. She knows that Trent’s figured it out, and he did.

He follows their story and turns them into lyrics. He titles it “In Another Universe”, soon becoming the band’s first hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we sense a theme here? I’m telling you we should’ve had a Trentney brotp song. It’s one of my fav things about this ship.


	4. Bookclub AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which trentney almost has a chance of happening, but neither of them think they deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update. Also the books I definitely projected my own feelings about the books mentioned.

Every first Thursday of the month is what they look forward to most. It’s the only day where they can finally be reunited under the guise of a book club. It was started by his girlfriend, but she soon abandoned it once she became overwhelmed with work and it was up to him to keep it running. Some days he wished he hadn’t. Maybe then he wouldn’t crave something he could never have: True love.

 

Trent is in a committed relationship with his girlfriend of four years, Gwen. He loves her, he does, but he’s not _ in love _ with her. No, he hadn’t been ever since he met  _ her _ .  _ Courtney _ . They met for the first time last year when he rushed into her house for the first book club meeting. He was there with Gwen, but that didn’t mean anything as soon as he made eye contact with the first host of the monthly meeting. She was beautiful, elegant, and classy. Definitely way out of his league and really he shouldn’t be thinking that way with his girlfriend right next to him, but he couldn’t help it. From her introduction, he held onto every single word that came out of her mouth. His eyes never left her.

 

Gwen should’ve left him right then and there, but she didn’t. No, because she didn’t care. She loves Trent, she does, but she didn’t know how to treat him right. She’s constantly working late, ignoring his calls, scheduling meetings on his birthday and their anniversary. He always made up an excuse for her. He was understanding and much too sweet. He deserves better, but he doesn’t seem to think so.

 

Courtney was no better off. She was engaged to her boyfriend of six years and she loves him, she does, but over the past year she can’t help, but question her feelings.

 

Duncan is a great guy, really. At least when he wasn’t getting thrown into jail, out getting high, hitting on other girls, or forgetting about their plans. Their love was like a forest fire that burned much too quickly before either of them could access the damage. He loves her, he really does, but he didn’t know how to treat her right. She deserves better, but she doesn’t seem to think so.

…

 

They meet again at Courtney and Duncan’s house. Duncan’s never there for their book clubs, he never understood why a bunch of people would want to sit around discussing made up stories. He preferred real life, it was much more exciting. 

 

Trent gets there early, as usual, to help set up, but really it’s so that he can have more time with  _ her _ . She does the same thing when the meeting is at his place. Gwen was never there, anyways.

 

“So, how did your Christmas go?”

 

“Same as the last few years. Duncan got into a fight with my parents, so we left early, then he finished a bottle of whiskey. You?”

 

“The usual. Gwen wasn’t home, so I went to my parents alone. It was nice, wish you could’ve been there.”

 

“I missed out on her cookies, wish I could’ve gone too.”

 

“Court, why don’t you just leave him? He doesn’t love you properly.”  _ I could love you properly. _

 

“I could ask you the same thing. Why don’t you leave her? She doesn’t even love you.”  _ Not like me. _

 

Neither of them speak after that. They both knew why the other didn’t leave. It was what they both think they deserved. When real love hits hard, some choose to run away. The other members soon pour into the living room, interrupting their moment; though it was already ruined when they brought up their significant others.

 

It was hard for the other members to watch Courtney and Trent go on this way. Everyone knows they would be perfect for each other. Besides, it’s no secret that the two were in love. Everyone knew it. The only two people who didn’t know were Duncan and Gwen, not that it would make a difference if Gwen found out. Trent doubts she would even react. Duncan on the other hand… he would definitely flip out if he knew. Courtney holds Trent’s heart. She is his everything. In every single universe out there. Duncan would never be able to accept that his princess could be in love with someone else.

 

The book club goes on as normal. Everyone was gathered around the coffee table snacking and discussing this month’s book. As usual, Courtney and Trent both held the same views. Daisy didn’t deserve Gatsby, but still, he loved her and that was his downfall. 

 

The meeting was adjourned after next month’s book was announced. The book club would be reading  _ The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _ As everyone packed up and left with their copies of the book, Trent stayed behind to help Courtney clean up.

 

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, Court.”

 

“I’m sorry too, Trent. I shouldn’t have said what I did either.”

 

“I just hate to see you treated this way when I know you could do better.”

 

She doesn’t say anything at first, just goes on grabbing all the plates on the table. Trent follows her carrying the garbage can into the kitchen. He empties it into the giant trash can while she puts all the dishes in the sink. When she turns around to face him, that’s when she decides to break the silence.

 

“Have you read this book already?”

 

“Yeah, I have.”

 

“Me too, you know, there was always one line that stuck out to me.”

 

“ _ We accept the love we think we deserve. _ ”

 

“Yeah, that one.”

 

“What if we’re wrong Court? What if we really do deserve more?”

 

She shakes her head. Not in this universe they didn’t. Besides, although she does love Trent, she loves Duncan more. Maybe if they had met under different circumstances then things would be different, but it wasn’t.

 

“You deserve more. I love him, Trent. I know it doesn’t make sense, but I do.”

 

“It’s not healthy, you know.”

 

“I know, but it’s him and he’s who I choose.”

 

“I know, I wish I could change your mind.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Go home, Trent. She’s waiting for you.”

 

“You know she’s not.”

 

“Maybe she can surprise you.”

 

This is what he holds onto as he drives back home. He always had hope that he didn’t make the wrong decision by choosing to stay in this relationship. When he unlocks his door to step into his house, all that greets him is silence. He’s not even fazed, but he still stays. He wants more, but he also knows that he could never get his happily ever after. Those only belong in fairy tales. Real life doesn’t work that way.

…

 

“Princess? Is that stupid club over yet?”

 

“Yes, it’s over, I’m in the kitchen cleaning up. Just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean it’s stupid.”

 

He quickly makes his way over to her. She was just finishing putting the dishes away in the cabinets above the counter when he starts to fret over her.

 

“Let me get it. Don’t want you to strain yourself.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “I’m not incapable of putting dishes away.”

 

“I know, but you’re carrying our baby, so let me do it.”

 

“I’m not even showing yet.”

 

He puts the dishes away then crouches down so that he’s eye level with her barely-there belly. He smiles and kisses it. She smiles too. He gets back up to hold her in his arms then kisses her forehead.

 

“What’s that for?”

 

“I just missed you today.”

 

“You’ve been acting different the last few days.”

 

“What can I say? Maybe I’m finally ready to grow up. I’m gonna be a dad.”

 

She rubs her belly and sighs. She can only hope that he was ready to be a father. He was though. For her, he would be ready for anything. 

 

“I love you, Princess. You’re going to be the best mom ever.”

 

He was choosing to step up because she deserves better and he wanted to be better for her. He would treat her right from now on. She is always going to be his, in this universe and every other universe out there. In that moment, he swears they were infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone of you deserves your own happiness. Please don't stay for someone because they need you more than you need them. You are worth so much more. Find someone who treats you right.


	5. Canon Divergent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically one of the ways I would have preferred World Tour to go if they had to breakup duncney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is def the worst I ever hurt Trent in this series...

He couldn’t take it anymore. Ever since Courtney got to spend some time with Trent during aftermath— after having revealed the source of his nine obsession— Duncan couldn’t get away from hearing about Trent. It was always: “ _ oh _ ,  _ Trent is a lyrical genius”, “did you hear he finally got his motorcycle?”, “He’s such a nice guy”.  _ No matter what time of day it was, he would come up somehow during their conversation, and it pissed him off to no end. She should be paying attention to her own  _ boyfriend _ , not her new best friend. 

 

Here they were, on the plane, after Courtney and Gwen managed to find him to bring him back on to the show. Truth be told, he missed her a lot and he was hoping to pick up exactly where they left off. They probably would have if she didn’t mention  _ Trent _ . Even when Gwen was with Trent, she never talked about Elvis nearly as much as Courtney does. Maybe it was because they didn’t really talk about relationship stuff, but still.

 

“Duncan, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I knew it! Of course you wouldn’t listen, not like  _ Trent _ , he  _ always _ listens to me.”

 

“Alright! That’s it! That’s the final straw! Courtney, do you even hear yourself?”

 

“Of course I do! Unlike you!”

 

“No,  _ clearly _ , you don’t! You’re always talking about Trent this and Trent that. Even this fucking list you handed me has all his qualities! If you want to be with Trent so bad, then why don’t you just go find him? I’m done here.”

 

“What! How could you? After everything we’ve been through! You are not breaking up with me!”

 

“Looks like I already did, Sweetheart.”

 

Duncan walks away from a furious Courtney, not even caring about what he just did and what it meant. The other cast members could see that Courtney was distraught and knew to stay away. Meanwhile, Duncan decides to sit next to Gwen, knowing full well this would make Courtney jealous. It was her turn to be jealous anyways, he couldn’t take the feelings anymore. Besides, he has no intention of being anything but friends with Gwen. 

 

As World Tour continued and more people were eliminated, Duncan and Courtney did not get back together. They didn’t rush into another relationship either, in fact, they were both pretty miserable without each other. They both had too much pride to admit they were in the wrong, though. Even after the show ended and the cameras were put away, they still didn’t make up— no matter how much they wanted to. They both began isolating themselves. Duncan was used to this, but Courtney wasn’t. Lucky for her, she has someone who loves her.

 

Trent was growing more worried as each day passed and Courtney still wasn’t over Duncan. She was currently crying in her room while listening to songs that reminded her of him. She also managed to find one of his old shirts and that was the only piece of clothing she would wear. It didn’t matter who talked to her, she wasn’t ready to let go. It didn’t seem like she would ever be.

 

The only person who could fix this was Duncan, but Courtney wouldn’t call him. She didn’t want him to think she was weak. Trent, on the other hand, didn’t care what Duncan thought of him, even though he was the cause of their breakup. He should be happy they’re not together. He’s been in love with Courtney ever since she found him after his confession on Aftermath and they had that long chat. She was perfect and Duncan is an idiot for letting her go.

 

Sure, it flattered him and gave him hope that he was the cause of their fallout, but deep down, he knows that they would never work out. Courtney and Duncan are meant for each other. Anyone with eyes could see that. It didn’t matter how much he loves her, no. Not when she would only have eyes for Duncan. 

 

He tries knocking on her door to coax her out to eat something, but she just tells him to go away. He sighs, but doesn’t push her. He knew she wouldn’t listen. He walks back over to the living room and that’s when he spots it. Her phone. He picks it up and types in the passcode— it was Duncan’s birthday; another sign she wasn’t over him. He searches for his name in the contacts. It’s saved under his name with a heart next to it that she still hadn’t changed. Yet, another sign she wouldn’t let go. Trent hesitates for only a second before pressing the button to dial the number.

 

Duncan picks up the phone immediately after the first ring. It seems she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t move on. His voice gave everything away as he accepted the call. He was still in love with her and he would be forever.

 

“Princess?”

 

“Duncan, it’s Trent.”

 

“What the fuck do you want? Why do you have Courtney’s phone?”

 

“Look, I’m calling because you need to come over and fix this. She hasn’t been the same since the show. She’s barely eaten or even come out of her room. She needs you, Duncan.”

 

“It sure didn’t seem like it when she was trying to change me. Besides, doesn’t she have you?” He replies bitterly.

 

“You know it’s not like that. She doesn’t love me the way she loves you. If you really do love her like you say you do…”

 

“I  _ do _ love her.”

 

“Good, then come over, and prove it.”

 

Trent hangs up on him, not giving him another chance to argue. The ball was in his court now, all there’s left to do is wait.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long until Duncan turns up at the door. He must have left his house as soon as he got off the phone with him. Trent opens the door to see that he’s not any better off than Courtney. He looks exhausted.

 

Duncan doesn’t wait for Trent to let him in, he pushes past him and immediately heads up the stairs to where he knows her room is at. He pauses right at her door before knocking softly. The music stopped playing long ago, and it was quiet. There was no way she missed the knock. Her voice is hoarse when she finally speaks.

 

“Go away, Trent. I don’t want to see anyone. I don’t care who’s there.”

 

The knock was just a courtesy, he was going into her room no matter what. He doesn’t say anything else, just pushes open the door and sees her sitting on the floor. She was a complete mess, but to him, she was  _ everything _ . She’s beautiful, even with fresh tear tracks. She’s wearing his shirt and his heart almost stops when he sees that. She’s perfect and she’s  _ his _ .

 

“Duncan…?”

 

He closes the little distance between them and just holds her. She hangs onto him, afraid this is all a dream. 

 

“I’m sorry, Princess. I’m so sorry.”

 

It wasn’t a dream. She can’t help the tears that fall even though she thought she ran out of them a long time ago.

 

“I’m sorry too, Duncan… if I didn’t… I just…”

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I just missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

He pulls himself back to look at her. She was smiling. That was a good sign.

 

“I’m glad you kept the shirt. It looks good on you.”

 

She was going to hit him and complain about this being the first thing he notices, but she doesn’t get to. He’s already pulling her in to claim her lips for a kiss. 

 

“I love you, Princess.”

 

“I love you too, Duncan.”

 

“I’m sorry I left. I never stopped thinking about you.”

 

“It was my fault. All because of that stupid list. I burned it, by the way. It felt good. Reminded me of you.”

 

“That’s my girl.” He kisses the top of her head.

 

This is the scene Trent walks into as the couple reunited. He puts on a smile as his heart breaks. He knew what he was signing up for the moment he met her. They weren’t meant to be, at least, not in this universe.

 

Duncan looks over at Trent and gives him a genuine smile. He was grateful that he got the call. He turns his attention back to his princess who was still in his arms. Exactly where she should be.

 

“I promise not to leave again if you promise you’ll stop comparing me to Trent.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Trent walks away from them, but he didn’t walk away fast enough. He still catches the words out of Courtney’s mouth and it’s enough to make him feel as if he was drowning.

 

“He could never compare to you, Duncan. It’s you. It’s always going to be you; in this universe and every other universe out there. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, I know... But tell me why the next chapter made me feel ten times worse.


	6. Canon Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly sometimes I think canon verse Duncan fucked up way too much to fix things, so this is how trentney makes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me why this one hurt me more than the last chapter.

It was all over. Back when he was 16, and in love with her, he never imagined that it would end up like this. 

 

After his stunt on All Stars and another jail sentence that was short lived, thanks to his lawyer, Duncan was free. He only had one goal in mind and he was banking on reaching it. 

 

_ Courtney _ .  _ His Princess _ . _ His One and Only _ .

 

The love of his life in this universe and every universe out there; they’re meant to be and he knows it. He knows they’re made for each other. That’s why he had to go talk to her. Sending her letters and having her reply to them wasn’t enough… especially not with her last letter.

 

Here he was strolling through a foreign city all because he knew she would be here somewhere. She told him not to come looking for her if his intentions weren’t pure, but he never listens to her anyways. She was expecting him to show up at her door— what she doesn’t expect is seeing him at a cafe on a Wednesday.

 

Truth be told, he didn’t intend on visiting her at a cafe. He didn’t even know that was  _ their  _ cafe. He’s never been here, but he saw an opportunity and he took it. To this day, he still doesn’t know if it was the right decision. He would’ve found out eventually, but finding out this early completely crushed him. There was no way for him to compete. Not with  _ him _ . Never with  _ him _ . It was unexpected.

 

He was about to walk past a cozy looking cafe when he spots a familiar face through the window. It was Courtney. He could recognize her anywhere. He stops walking and just stares for a moment.  _ Beautiful _ . She’s still breathtaking, as always. She was sitting alone with a pen as she began scribbling down words on the page when he decides that he was going to talk to her. How could he not when she was so close? It must be fate, seeing her like this.

 

The bell chimes, signaling his entrance, but she doesn’t pay it any mind. She never did care if anyone else walked into the cafe, no, she only has eyes for one person and he was already here. 

 

Duncan takes the seat opposite her without permission and that’s what makes her look up. She had a sour look on her face as she was about to tell the stranger off when she realizes that he’s no stranger. Her heart rate increases, but it was due to panic. She was unprepared. He shouldn’t be here. Not in  _ their  _ space.

 

“Princess.”

 

Just a single word out of his mouth and it was wrong. All wrong. She didn’t want any part of this, but still, she doesn’t push him away. She should’ve expected this; he was always full of surprises. She starts off slowly as she knows what he could do to her.

 

“Duncan… what are you doing here?”

 

He leans back on the chair and gives her a cocky grin. She’s right where he wants her, or so he thinks. If he was paying any attention to their surroundings instead of just at her, then maybe he would’ve noticed that she wasn’t there alone. On the table sat two tea cups and on the empty chair next to her, a guitar that was all too familiar.

 

“I’m here to see you. I told you I would be looking for you.”

 

She presses her lips together into a tight line. She knows why he’s here, but she was trying to stall. How is she going to get out of this awkward exchange? Luckily for her, this Princess has a Prince. She no longer needed her Knight.

 

“Hey, Court…” he starts before he spots a new person at their table. “Duncan. Hey. How’s it going man?” Being the great guy he is, Trent would play nice. 

 

With this turn of events is when Duncan realizes that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but he was stuck. 

 

“Hey, Trent. I’m doing alright… so why are you and Princess here?”

 

The drop of her nickname doesn’t faze Trent one bit. In fact, he saw it coming. He knew about their letters and Duncan’s intentions. 

 

“Courtney and I are just working through some ideas. She’s helping me with some songs. You should hear them sometime if you’re free. She’s really good.”

 

She blushed at the compliment and lightly taps Trent on the shoulder. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Duncan. In fact, he was now hypersensitive to everything they were doing.

 

“You flatter me! I’m not that good. You’re the one with the talent! Seriously, it’s no wonder people swoon when they hear you sing.”

 

He smiles at her, “Well, I’m not the only one who can sing. You’ve got a beautiful voice, Court. I want you on at least one of our songs.”

 

_ Our  _ songs _?  _  They had a song. Hell, they probably have multiple songs. Duncan wasn’t liking this. She was ignoring him again, but not purposely like she was back on the show. No, this was worse. She was ignoring him because she has someone else to pay attention to. Someone who was better for her. 

 

“Stop it, Trent, you’re too sweet. I told you I would think about it.”

 

“You promised me you would do one. Or did you forget about last night?”

 

“You’re holding that against me? Ugh I was wayyy too drunk.”

 

“A deal’s a deal, Courtney. Need I remind you that’s what you told me the last time?”

 

“Okay, fine. It was worth it to see you squirm in front of my dad.”

 

“And you had to record it too.”

 

She laughs, “of course. Don’t worry though, he loves you and I would never post the video.”

 

As they were going through their back and forth, Duncan knew his chances were gone. Just from the way she looks at him: eyes sparkling. Trent was the same, if not worse. His eyes lit up as he continued to talk to her and when she laughed, he had the biggest smile on his face. The two were subconsciously sitting closer, and turning their bodies towards one another— their body language said it all. They were in love.

 

As their laughter died out, Trent remembers that they were not alone. He felt awful that the two of them were acting this way in front of him. He knows how much it hurts to see the one you love happy with someone else, and he wasn’t an asshole, he wouldn’t make it a big deal. Besides, he knows Courtney needs closure.

 

“Hey, Court, I’m sure you and Duncan have a lot to catch up on. I’m gonna head outside. I’ll just be across the street at the park if you need me.”

 

He grabs his guitar and turns to Duncan with a smile, “I’ll talk to you later, man. It was nice seeing you.”

 

He starts to walk out when Courtney stops him. He almost forgot his guitar pick. She takes his hand and places it in his palm gently as she wraps his fingers around the pick. Her hand lingers in his for a moment longer than necessary. Neither of them say anything, but they didn’t have to. Their small display of affection said it all. It was easy to miss as with all their previous interactions, but to Duncan, it was obvious.

 

Trent leaves the cafe, leaving Courtney alone with Duncan. She doesn’t know where to begin, but he does.

 

“How long has that been going on?”

 

His voice was low and quiet catching her off guard. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. She was surprised, she didn’t think he actually still cared.

 

“Trent and I… it’s not what you think. We’re not together.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Why not? It’s obvious he loves you and I know you feel the same way…”

 

“It’s not that simple, Duncan.”

 

“Of course it is. He loves you and you love him. What else is there to stop you?”

 

She doesn’t answer him and that’s when it hits him. It’s because of him. They’re not together because of him. This should make him feel happy, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t change the fact that she fell in love with someone else. He was the only one standing in the way. He’s going to lose her no matter what, but he was going to do it on his terms. Something he never gave her the opportunity to do.

 

He reaches across the table and held her hand. She doesn’t pull away, she just looks into his familiar blues eyes as he stares into hers; eyes that once meant the world to her. Now, she just sees another pair of blue eyes that will never compare to how much she’s grown to love the color green.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s because of me.”

 

She frowns and attempts to pull her hand away, but he tightens his grip.

 

“Not everything is about you, Duncan.”

 

“I know that. Clearly it’s not or else we wouldn’t be here like this. Look, what I’m trying to say is this… I… I love you, Princess, I do, but I know you don’t love me anymore. And if Trent makes you happy, then don’t let him go.”

 

“Duncan…”

 

“A guy can’t wait forever. Don’t let me stand in your way.”

 

She shakes her head then breaks their contact. She takes her hand back and looks at him.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Duncan. He’s not like you. Trent would wait forever for me.”

 

He smiles at that, “doesn’t mean you should keep him waiting, Court.”

 

He stands up to leave, but she stops him, turning him around to face her one last time.

 

“You’ll always be my first love, Duncan.”

 

“And you’ll always be my Princess, Courtney.”

 

He walks outside and cross the streets to where Trent is sitting on a bench. He stands up as soon as he sees him, but before he could get a word in, Duncan beats him to it

 

“You’re the luckiest guy in the world right now. Don’t fuck it up, because if you do, I’ll be right at her side.”

 

Trent smiles at that, this was his way of saying it was okay. But Duncan surprised him by continuing.

 

“She loves you, I would know. She looks at you the same way she  _ used _ to look at me… you can’t play the waiting game forever, man. Now go get her before I change my mind.”

 

“Thanks, Duncan.”

 

He finally walks away after that. He doesn’t need to see how it ends to know what happens next— he doesn’t think his heart could take it. His heart was breaking more and more with every step he took away from her.

 

“What did Duncan say to you?”

 

He smiles as he sees that she’s walked outside with the notebook in her hands.

 

“He told me to stop waiting.”

 

“Is that so…? Hm… well, what did you tell him?”

 

He doesn’t answer her, instead he grabs her by her waist and leans down to kiss her. She drops the notebook as she pulls him closer to kiss him back. She was done waiting too.

 

—

Trent is a romantic guy and Courtney loves it, she loves him. He treats her like a Queen. Something she would never get tired of. She’s happy, really happy. She doesn’t think she could be any happier if she tried… she was wrong, but for once, she didn’t care.

 

They were alone in their apartment after being official for one year, celebrating in the dining room. He surprised her by decorating the entire apartment and cooking dinner. She’s a lucky woman and she knows it. She knew he had something planned, but she didn’t expect this. He was never the type to be unpredictable, but this was a surprise. A good surprise.

 

After dinner, he brought out the chocolate mousse that he made and set it out in front of her. 

 

“Hold on, let me get the candles, Court.”

 

“Candles? What do we need candles for? It’s not a birthday.”

 

“It is… sorta. It’s the birthday of our love.”

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

She smiles at that. God, she loves him. He returns with a single candle, but nothing to light it with. 

 

“You’re gonna need the lighter if we’re actually doing this. I’ll go get it.”

 

He places the candle in the mousse as she goes to get the lighter. She returns only to have all the lights shut off on her, fairy lights lighting her way in the background. She immediately starts crying at the scene in front of her. Trent was down on one knee, holding up a box with the most beautiful engagement ring.

 

“Courtney, happy one year,  I love you. From the moment behind cameras during the aftermath show I knew I loved you, but it seemed like a long shot. I never thought I would get the chance to call you mine. There’s an endless amount of universes and I’m lucky enough to be alive in the same one as you. If this is the only universe we can be together, then so be it. I just feel bad for the other versions of us. Will you marry me?”

 

He barely get to actually ask the question with how quickly she pounced on him. He almost loses his balance, but catches himself just in time so that neither of them fall over. She kisses him with tears still streaming down her face. 

 

He puts the ring on her finger before wiping her tears away. She’s beautiful and she’s his to have, forever.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it slips out. He’s in awe at her and he would be until his very last breath. She smiles and his heart swells.

 

“I think we both got lucky. I don’t even want to imagine those other universes where we don’t end up together.”

 

“You would probably be with your actual soulmate, though.”

 

“I don’t want my soulmate. That doesn’t exist. I just want you… I want us.”

 

“I want us too… forever. I love you, Court.”

 

“I love you too, Trent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love trentney, I do, but I think Duncan is her soulmate (even though he pisses me off sometimes). Anyways, thanks for going on this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated Romeo and Juliet by the way.


End file.
